


Hardzello Request Fills

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Compilation of requests about Hardzello that I received on my Tumblr. The ratings will vary, so read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Cardboard or Me?

Anonymous asked: inspired by the cardboard ben series: jo and bella after the camera stopped rolling during the video on jos yt

Bella snickered at her cardboard doppelganger while Jo turned off the camera, still laughing. 

“I think they’re gonna love it.” Jo grinned, rolling back onto her back. 

Bella groaned, rolling her eyes, but she couldn’t help but smile. 

“Cardboard Bella is a bigger star than I’ll ever be.”

“Aw, don’t say that.” Jo tutted, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend and pulling her close. 

Cardboard Bella got in the way, again, and the real Bella grabbed and threw it out of the bed with a growl. 

“Hey, don’t hurt her!” Jo gasped with fake horror, and Bella laughed. 

“I swear you love this piece of paper more than you love me.”

She put on her most adorable pout, batting her eyelashes for good measure, making her girlfriend melt instantly. 

“Not at all.” Jo murmured softly, stroking Bella’s cheek gently. 

“I couldn’t love anyone the way that I love you.”

Bella couldn’t help but blush at that, looking up at Jo from under her lashes coyly. 

“You really mean it?" 

Jo nodded with a gentle smile, brushing a stray piece od blonde hair out of Bella’s face, before leaning in to peck her lips gently. 

"I do. Cardboard Bella cannot compete with you.”

Bella laughed softly, returning the kiss. 

“I love you too.”

They kissed again, slow and languid, basking in each other’s warmth, before Bella pulled away with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

“And how is Cardboard Bella in bed?" 

Jo grinned, licking her lips. 

"Not bad. Why, you want something?" 

Bella grinned wolfishly, rolling on top of her girlfriend and capturing her lips in another deep kiss.


	2. You Should Kiss Me Instead

Anonymous asked: !!!!! What about Froger coaching their counterparts how to act their relationship together while Jo is looking on jealously because Bella is her girlfriend and it’s making her jealous to see her kissing Rami !!!!!

“I always liked it when Freddie sat on my lap.” Regina explained with a smile.

Rami nodded, plopping down on Bella’s lap eagerly, wrapping her arms around her neck.

“Like this?"

"A true natural.” Freddie mused with a soft smile.

“What an absolutely lovely couple you guys make!"

Well, that was a sentence Jo preferred to hear when they were talking about her and Bella. Not Bella and Rami.

She couldn’t help but lurk in the background, watching with jealousy as Rami sat on Bella’s lap and kissed her, while Bella was looking at her with that awful lovesick face.

Of course, she knew it was just acting.

It wasn’t Bella’s or Rami’s fault that Freddie and Regina were and are dating, so they obviously had to shoot romantic scenes, but still.

Jo couldn’t help the lump in her throat as she saw how happy Bella looked with Rami…

Freddie and Regina’s constant cooing also didn’t help. They were basically shipping them, for fuck’s sake!

"Aww, exactly like we used to be.” Freddie said with awe, leaning her head on Regina’s shoulder who kissed the top of her head gently.

“Just don’t forget to invite me to the wedding.” Regina joked, and Jo’s stomach did a backflip.

*

“I hate how cute you guys are together.” Jo growled as they were laying in their trailer later.

Bella turned around, surprised.

“We’re acting.”

“I know, but… You guys seem so happy, and Freddie and Regina are all over you.” Jo mumbled, her cheeks red in embarrassment. Maybe she was acting a little childishly, but she couldn’t help it.

Bella cupped her cheek, smiling at her softly.

“That’s because they don’t know we are dating. If they did, they’d be all over us. They are just nostalgic, because they see their younger selves in love.”

Jo nodded. Well, that was probably true.

“And Regina loves Freddie, but I love you.” Bella added, pressing their lips together.

Jo couldn’t help but smile into the kiss.

Well, the kiss Rami got was definitely not this sweet!


	3. Talkative Friends

Anonymous asked: the king girls realising that bella and jo are dating (when gwen and rami ask jo about going to italy with bella or how was thanksgiving with bella)

Jo and Bella decided to keep their relationship a secret if possible, but with friends like Rami and Gwen, they never stood a chance. 

They were having a nice dinner with the King girls and the rest of the cast, and everything was going well until Rami opened her mouth. 

“So, how was thanksgiving, guys?" 

"It was good.” Bella answered simply, going for her next bite, but Rami had different ideas. 

“Yeah, but this was your first thanksgiving together! We need more details!" 

Bella basically choked on her steak while Jo turned thw color of a well-cooked lobster.

"You celebrated together?” Brianna asked, arching an eyebrow at them in surprise. 

“Like, the two of you?" 

"They even went to Italy together, it’s not even that big of a surprise.” Gwen chimed in with an innocent smile, seemingly not realizing her friends were about to have an aneurysm. 

“Couple holiday?” Regina joked, but her eyes widened as Jo and Bella both blushed. 

“Well…” Jo said, glancing at Bella shyly, “yes?" 

"Oh my god.” Freddie squealed. “You are in love with each other!" 

"Freddie, don’t make them even more embarrassed than they already are.” Joan chuckled, patting her friend’s back. 

Bella and Jo shared a look, and Bella smiled coyly. 

“This didn’t exactly go like we wanted to.” the blonde chuckled, leaning her head on Jo’s shoulder, making everyone let out a simultaneous “aww”. 

“Yeah, thanks Rami and Gwen.” Jo murmured, but there was a happy smile playing on her lips. 

Well, they would have came out later anyway, and seeing how well everyone reacted to the news, they certainly didn’t mind it happening a little earlier.


	4. Love At First Sight

Anonymous asked: Jo and Bella love at the first sight.

It was just like in those Disney movies that Bella loved so much. 

She was actually expecting rose petals falling from the sky, and gentle violin music playing in the background. 

Because as cheesy as it sounds, that moment was truly magical. 

The girl was absolutely adorable, ginger hair and freckles and the cutest smile Bella has ever seen, and she felt herself melting. 

But she wasn’t the only one. 

Jo felt her heart flutter so hard, she was scared it will burst through her chest. 

The girl standing before her was absolutely breathtaking, all blonde her and mesmerizing green eyes, plump, pink lips that looked absolutely kissable… 

Okay, maybe she was getting distracted on her first day at work. 

Even though she promised herself that she’s going to be a true professional. 

And Bella promised herself the same, but it was hard to focus on anything but the pretty ginger and her soft smile. 

“So… You’re going to play Regina Taylor, I assume?” Jo asked, damning herself internally at how weak her voice sounded. 

“Yeah.” Bella replied, unable to stop blushing. 

“And, uhh, you’d be Joan Deacon?" 

Jo nodded, and god, she really hoped she wasn’t grinning like a fool. 

"I’m Jo.” she said, reaching out her hand. 

“Bella.”

When their hands finally met, they both felt a tingling sensation run all over their skin, it was like they were both filled with electricity. 

They didn’t even know, that this was just the beginning.


	5. Family Life

Anonymous asked: Jo and Bella with kiddos!!!

Jo really was planning a romantic little morning with her wife, but that’s apparently impossible if you have two, vers active little kids. 

She kissed all over Bella’s shoulderblades, marvelling in the way goosebumps already rose all over her soft skin. 

“Morning.” Bella purred, turning around to plant a kiss against her lips, and Jo smiled. 

She was about to greet Bella with one of her best, cheesy pick-up lines, when suddenly the door burst open, revealing their kids standing in the doorway. 

So, no romance for this morning. 

Their son, Eric, and their daughter, Claudia practically leapt on the bed, little feet immediately digging into Jo’s side. 

“Ow, good morning to you too!” she laughed, gently pushing her son off her so she could at least breathe. 

“I’m hungry.” Eric announced, looking up at his mom with pleading eyes.

“I’m hungry too!” Claudia yelled while bouncing on Bella’s stomach, making her groan softly. 

“We can’t make breakfast if you flatten me out.” Bella laughed, and her daughter pressed an apologetic kiss onto her cheek. 

“Sorry, Mommy.”

“Alright, what would you like for breakfast?” Jo asked, shrugging on her dressing gown as she slid off the bed.

“Pancakes!” the kids yelled in unison, making their mothers laugh. 

“Why am I not surprised?” Bella chuckled, taking Claudia’s hand while Jo took Eric’s, and the little family paddes out to the kitchen. 

The kids insisted on helping, but they just actually made a big mess along with Jo, who already had her face covered in flour, and Bella laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. 

The two wives shared a look, and they both smiled. 

This was their life now, and they couldn’t be happier.


	6. Anniversary

Anonymous asked: Jo and Bella celebrating their anniversary?

The delicious smell immediately hit Jo’s nose as soon as she walked in. 

A giddy smile spread out on her face as she padded out to the kitchen, and it just only got wider at the sight that greeted her. 

The table was beautifully set, the plates stacked with steak and steamed vegetables, and a bottle of red wine was standing proudly in the middle. 

The table was a lovely sight, but Bella was even lovelier.

She was wearing the silk kimono Jo has gotten her for her last birthday, and she looked so beautiful, it honestly took Jo’s breath away. 

“Wow.” Jo chuckled, running her eyes over her girlfriend. 

Bella smiled, walking over to her and pressing a kiss onto her lips as a greeting. 

“Happy anniversary.”

Jo grinned, tucking a piece of hair behind Bella’s ears. 

“Happy anniversary to you too, beautiful. Did you cook all of that on your own?”

Bella blushed a little, chuckling a little awkwardly. 

“Well… I had a little help.”

Jo laughed, pulling her girlfriend close, kissing the tip of her nose gently.

“I love it. I’ve got you something, don’t think I forgot.”

She pulled a little box out of her pocket, opening it to reveal a gorgeous silver necklace. 

“Jo… This is beautiful.” Bella breathed, and Jo smiled, helping her put it on. 

“It looks even better on you.” she smiled, and Bella gave her another beautiful smile.

“Let’s have dinner, shall we? I have another present for you, but only after dinner.”

Jo’s interest immediately perked. 

“What kind of present?”

Bella just winked, taking her hand and leading her to the table. 

Well, whatever it was, Jo was pretty sure it will make her very happy. 

They always make ecah other happy.


	7. Coming Out

Anonymous asked: Jo and Bella coming out in "cupboard bella video"

Jo took a deep breath, brushing a piece of her out of her face nervously before she turned on the camera. 

“Hello, everonye!" 

Her voice sounded cheerful, but her stomach was tight with nerves. 

They decided it was time to make her relationship with Bella public, and both of them felt a little anxious now. 

Sure, their fans all seemed like lovely people, but coming out is never a chill experience; it’s always a little scary, no matter what. 

"So, you all know the love of my life, Cardboard Bella?" 

She brought the cardboard against her side, showing it off to the camera before throwing it to the side. 

"Actually, I was lying.” Jo continued, sharing a look with Bella who was out of the shot, smiling at her encouragingly. 

“The love of my life is… Here.”

She reached out and took Bella’s hand, pulling her down into her lap. 

Bella smiled shyly into the camera, unable to stop blushing. 

“Hello, guys. So… We’re dating.”

She chuckled nervously, and Jo squeezed her hand softly before lifting it to her lips and pressing a light kiss onto her knuckles. 

They talked about how they managed to keep their relationship a secret and how they fell in love in the first place, their cheeks red, but they also couldn’t stop smiling. 

“What do you think?” Jo asked after she turned off the camera. 

“Well, we did it. That’s the most important thing.” Bella said, pressing their lips together. 

*

The YouTube comments were full of positive remarks, fans gushing all over their relationship both on ther and on Instagram as well, absolutely adoring the relationship between the two girls. 

They finally did it, and people were rooting for them. 

They were so damn happy.


	8. Pregnant Jo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

Anonymous asked: can we see pregnant Jo with Bella as her girlfriend?

Bella was immediately greeted by a warm hug as soon as she stepped inside their flat, followed righz away with Jo digging into the bag she was holding. 

“I’m pretty sure you didn’t actually miss me.” Bella laughed, watching as Jo fished out the tub of ice-cream. 

“You were just hungry.”

“Don’t judge me, I’m pregnant.” Jo replied defensively, padding out to the kitchen to get a spoon with Bella on her heels. 

“This is your excuse for everything nowadays.” Bella laughed, and Jo shrugged with a shit-eating grin. 

“Well, it always works, doesn’t it?" 

Bella smiled, placing a hand on Jo’s bump. 

"Yes. It does.”

Jo grinned before she dug into the ice-cream, moaning happily at the taste. 

“You have no idea how much I needed this.” she groaned, licking her spoon clean. 

Suddenly, she glanced towards the fridge, an idea clearly having formed in her mind. 

“It needs something, though.”

Bella watched in horror as Jo retrieved a jar of pickles from the fridge, taking one out and dipping it into the ice-cream. 

“Lord help me.” Bella laughed, wincing in disgust as Jo happily munched on the monstrosity she created. 

“You want one?” she asked, holding it out for Bella who shook her head vigorously. 

“No, thank you.”

Jo just shrugged, biting into the next one, and Bella couldn’t stop grinning as she stroked the gentle swell of Jo’s stomach. 

They are going to be a family, and if they had to deal with some weird cravings before that, then so be it.


	9. Lap Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: lap dance... Yeahh

Anonymous asked: Jo gives Bella a lap dance. ( Joe's last post gave me a lot kinky ideas. Lol)

“Happy Birthday.”

Bella’s breath all but got stuck in her throat, and her mouth went dry. 

Jo was standing before her in a delicate, lacy black set of underwear and a matching garter belt, but her sexiest accessory was definitely her smirk. 

“Wow…” that was all Bella could say, and Jo chuckled. 

“You like it?" 

"I definitely do.”

Bella raked her eyes over Jo’s form appreciatively, and Jo blushed a little, falling out of character for a second before pulling herself together again. 

“I hope so. I prepared something special for you.”

Her voice came out on a low purr, and Bella found her interest rise even more. 

She watched hungrily as Jo walked over to her with an extra sway of her hips, getting her phone and putting on some extra sensual music that made Bella a little flustered. 

Jo slowly lowered herself onto her lap, wrapping her arms around her neck as Bella’s hands rested on her hips while they kissed, slow at first, then it became more hungry and desperate. 

Jo started rolling her hips to the rhythm of the song, grinding down against Bella’s lap, making the blonde groan. 

Her hands tightened around Jo’s waist as she watched her girlfriend, totally transfixed. 

Jo gently grabbed her hands and placed them on her lace-clad breasts, biting her lip in the sultriest way possible, and Bella was pretty sure she went to Heaven. 

Bella was almost disappointed as Jo suddenly slid off her lap, but then she turned her back on her, grinding her bottom against Bella’s crotch just perfectly, and Bella could feel herself grow wet. 

Her hands squeezed the firm flesh of Jo’s ass who literally purred, her hips circling back, perfectly in flow with the music that was playing. 

Her girlfriend turned back and seated herself on her lap again, grinding down against her lap, smirking as Bella’s hands roamed all over her body hungrily. 

This was definitely the best Birthday present Bella has ever received.


	10. Just... Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Fem!Hardzzello sex

Little pants and moans filled the air around them as two warm bodies pressed together, seeking out their own and the other one’s pleasure. 

Jo had to admit, Bella was always beautiful, but she was never as beautiful as now, plump lips open on breathy little gasps, cheeks flushed in a wonderful pink color. 

She wasn’t a bad sight either, Bella mused, equally flushed, biting her lip in pleasure every now and then. 

Jo whimpered when Bella slipped in a third finger, and she did the same, making Bella moan happily. 

“I love you.” Jo whispered, pressing their foreheads together. 

Bella needed a few seconds before she answered, her brain was turning into mush as Jo’s fingers pressed deeper inside. 

“I love you too…" 

She shivered at the soft moan that Jo let out as she found the ginger girl’s G-spot, her body shuddering against hers. 

Jo kissed all over her neck, nipping lightly at the skin, leaving small pink marks in their wake as made her way down to her chest. 

She took a hard nipple into her mouth, sucking on it playfully, and Bella bucked her hips forward into her hand, clenching around her fingers desperately. 

Bella grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a deep kiss which mostly consisted of them panting into each other’s mouths, a maddening dance of tongues and teeth crashing into each other. 

Jo could feel Bella was getting close, desperately clenching and unclenching around her fingers, so she sped up, jabbing straight into Bella’s G-spot. 

The blonde cried out as she came, rolling her hips against Jo’s hand as she rode it out. 

She quickly pulled herself together, intent on making Jo come as she mercilessly thrusted into her most sensitive spot. 

When she brought in her other hand to thumb along Jo’s clit, the other girl was gone, stuttering her name out like a prayer as she came. 

They lay in each other’s arms for a long time, wrapped up in each other’s embrace as they were catching their breaths.


	11. Are You Two Dating?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: slight mentions of smut

Anonymous asked: Jo often visits Bella during her 5 Ug shots. They have a secret relationship and Bella's co-stars teasig bella with jokes about them ( like you are acting like lovers, my wife doesn't visit me every week, are you sure you are just gossip and dont fuck each other in that caravan? Etc.) Bella doesn't know what answer and just blush and Jo answers them with other jokes (like yeah Ryan I'm making her come hard like you could never make a girl come.) Bella is just blush even harder but Jo enjoys it

“Are you sure you two are not banging? I smell lesbians.”

Bella snickered, but blushed all the same. It was getting harder and harder to hide her relationship with Jo, especially since her girlfriend came to visit her during filming almost every single day. 

Her collegues started to catch up too, and while Bella was dying inside from all the teasing, Jo was having a field day. 

“As if you’d know how that smells like.” Jo chuckled, and Bella really wished she didn’t wrap an arm around her waist, because it just made her blush all the more harder. 

“My wife doesn’t visit me as often as Jo. I’m with Ryan.” a member of the crew chimed in, grinning. 

“Or are you just planning to propose, Jo?" 

Bella let out a soft whine, having the sudden urge to run back in her trailer, but Jo stood her ground as usual. 

"Actually, yeah. Pretty sure I could buy a prettier ring that you could for your wife.”

The entire cast ‘whoop'ed, and Bella seriously wanted to murder Jo. 

Why, just why did she need to put on her boxing gloves and get in with the teasing!? 

“Seriously, guys. I’m pretty sure I heard some sounds coming from that trailer…” Ryan continued with a shit-eating grin, causing Bella to choke on her spit. 

Well, yeah. They should have probably toned it down. 

Jo didn’t even seem phased about the accusation. 

“You have great ears.” she said simply, and before Bella could protest, she continued. 

“I was giving Bella an earth-shattering orgasm. You know, something you could never give to a woman.”

Everyone let out a wheeze of laughter, Ryan gave her the finger though he was still grinning, clearly getting the joke, but Bella just wanted to die. 

Jo was grinning proudly like the cheshire cat next to her; she knew exactly it was true, she really did make Bella come three times in a row, but come on, why does she have to be so goading about it!? 

“I think it’s time for lunch.” Bella croaked, grabbing Jo’s hand and dragging her away before she could do any more damage, but not before Jo gave the cast a little wink. 

Bella is so going to murder her when she gets the chance.


	12. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons

Anonymous asked: Can we get some bottom Bella being praised, with any ship?

Jo smoothed a hand over her back, tracing the elegant arch of her spine with her fingers.

‘‘You’re so fucking beautiful.” She purred, rolling her hips forward.

“Such a good girl for me.”

Bella moaned at the praise, pushing her hips back to meet Jo’s thrusts, hands clawing at the sheets desperately.

Jo grinned, gripping Bella’s hips tight, continuing to pound her with the strap-on.

‘‘It’s true. You are my good girl.”

Bella cried out, her inner walls tightening around the toy, wanting it harder, faster, deeper.

And if her beautiful girl wanted it, than Jo was more than happy to give it to her.

“You’re most amazing thing ever.” Jo continued, thumbs rubbing little circles onto Bella’s hips.

“Look at you, how fucking gorgeous you are on all fours, taking it so well.”

Bella pressed her forehead into her arms, panting as the head of the dildo brushed against her sweet spot, sending a jolt of electricity up her spine.

Jo’s hands traveled from her hips under her torso to cup her full breasts, thumbing her hard nipples.

“You have a perfect body.” Jo mused, pinching a pink nub hard, causing Bella to whimper and buck her hips back on the strap.

“Your breasts are fucking gorgeous. And your hips, and your, thighs, everything.”

She accentuated her words with another sharp thrust that had Bella nearly sobbing in pleasure.

“You have the most beautiful face, and hair. You are a fucking angel.”

Jo let go of Bella’s tits, only to reach a hand between her thighs, circling her swollen clit with her fingers, making her gasp and press into her hands.

“And you’re smart, and you’re funny, and you’re sweet. You are perfect, and I love you so fucking much, you have no idea.”

Jo grinded the toy against Bella’s G-spot, hard, and her girlfriend came, sobbing and twitching with the waves of her orgasm.

“I love you too!” Bella sobbed, body collapsing, utterly spent.

Jo smiled and kissed her hip.

Bella really was the most amazing creature in this whole world, and Jo wasn’t going to let her forget that.


	13. Mario Kart

Anonymous asked: On Jo and Bella's first date they play Mario Kart (I mean come on it's Jo Mazzello we're talking about)

When Jo said she wanted to “invite Bella to the races”, Bella was worried she would have to sit through laps and laps of boring F-1 or something like that. 

She couldn’t be more relieved when she ended up at Jo’s flat, in her living room, instead of on the racetracks. 

“Is this the race?” Bella chuckled, pointing at the Xbox. Jo grinned, waving her over to come and sit next to her on the floor. 

Definitely not the kind of first date Bella was used to, but she wasn’t complaining so far. 

“Come and experience how I beat your ass.” Jo said with a grand gesture, grabbing a console and giving it to Bella. 

The blonde scoffed as she took her place on the pillow next to Jo, reaching for the bag of nachos on the floor. 

“You mean how I will beat your ass?" 

Jo snickered, but she grinned at her nonetheless, and Bella’s heart soared inside her chest. 

*

Jo was really, really into this game. 

She was screaming and swearing like a sailor, bouncing on her pillow, and Bella was convinced that this was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. 

"You don’t like losing, huh?” Bella teased as her car easily overtook Jo’s, much to the gingerhead’s misery. 

“You’re cheating!” Jo huffed, and Bella burst out laughing. 

“How the hell could I cheat in Mario Kart?" 

"I don’t know, but I know you do!" 

Bella won, of course. It was obvious; as much as Jo adored this game, she kind of sucked at it. 

Bella couldn’t resist kissing her cheek to wash that pout off her lips, and Jo blushed, giving her a smile that melted Bella’s heart before she leaned in to press their lips together. 

This was a great day: she got to kiss Jo, and she won in Mario Kart. 

What else would she need?


	14. Breast Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: breast kink, nipple-licking

Anonymous asked: Hardzzello where Jo likes Bella’s tits. A lot. Like, she’ll just grab them sometimes, out of the blue. The likes sucking on them during sex, and praising Bella for them. She’s really into the tits.

Jo would never hesitate to answer the “ass or boobs” question. With a girlfriend like Bella, she never stood a chance. 

Bella was gorgeous all over, obviously, but Jo wasn’t going to play coy: one of her favorite parts of Bella’s body was definitely her impressive boobage. 

Jo practically drooled whenever Bella put on something low cut, staring at her cleavage like she was a woman lost at sea and Bella’s boobs were the island she needed. 

But again, her eyes were fixated on Bella’s tits, no matter what she wore. 

Bella has broken at least three of their dinner plates when Jo sneaked up behind her, grabbing her tits and giving them a possessive squeeze until Bella swatted her hand away. 

Sometimes, when they were cuddling on the couch, she just slipped a hand under her shirt and palmed her breasts, making Bella hiss from her cold hands. 

And, of course, Jo liked playing with them during sex. 

She could spend hours worshipping Bella’s breasts, licking anf sucking on her puffy nipples, hands squeezing and kneading at the soft flesh.

“God…” Bella whined, “can we get it on already? You have been sucking on my tits for half an hour, I feel like a cow.”

“Mhm, but they are too sexy.” Jo purred, unable to resist giving them a good jiggle.

“So big and gorgeous… You have the most amazing tits, you know that?" 

Bella rolled her eyes, but she blushed nonetheless. 

Being constantly praised and Jo lusting after her all the time was quite flattering, actually. 

Though she wished Jo would do something other than playing with her tits already…


	15. Roleplay Goes Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: roleplaying, derogatory language

Anonymous asked: Could I maybe see Bella safewording during a roleplay session where she plays a prostitute and her girlfriend (any girl you choose) picks her up. It gets overwhelming, seeing her partner seem to only judge her for her body and she feels really bad about safewording but she feels really bad.

It started out so well.

Bella was actually excited about it: she was always into roleplays, and she knew Jo was too, and this one seemed particularly exciting.

Jo led her into the bedroom, raking her eyes over her form appreciatively, and Bella’s skin was heated under her gaze.

She was wearing only a lacy bra and the tiniest miniskirt she found, with a faux fur jacket draped over her shoulders. She really looked the part of a prostitute ready to give her customer a good time.

Jo sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Bella down onto her lap.

‘‘You’re gorgeous.” Jo purred, tracing her thumb over Bella’s plump bottom lips.

‘‘I bet these lips could give me great pleasure, huh?”

Bella nodded coyly, not sure how to respond. This seemed sexy in theory, but it was kind of weird in practice.

‘‘And these tits?” Jo continued, squeezing her lace-clad breasts possesively.

‘‘So fucking hot. You have the most incredible body.”

Her gaze was hungry and possesive, and Bella knew she was just acting, but she felt like a piece of meat on the market, and she curled on herself slightly.

‘‘Cat got your tongue?” Jo teased, pinching Bella’s thighs playfully.

‘‘That wouldn’t be good. I intent to use that tongue tonight.”

Bella swallowed thickly. This didn’t feel fun. She felt naked in her flimsy outfit, and Jo seemed so different, like she didn’t care about anything but her body. And Bella hated the feeling.

‘‘That’s right.” Jo drawled, squeezing a handful of Bella’s ass,

‘‘I’ll use you so well, slut.”

This was the last straw. This hurt. The idea of being a toy to use. She wasn’t even human, just a piece of flesh, something to be discarded of. It was awful.

‘‘Rain.” Bella said, squeezing her eyes shut in embarrassment. Jo must think she was weak for using her safeword, but she couldnt keep this up.

‘‘Sorry, Angel.” Jo said softly, her kindness returning at once as she kissed Bella gently.

‘‘I shouldn’t have called you slut.”

“It’s not just that…” Bella said quietly, ducking her head.

‘‘I just felt so bad, because I felt like a piece of meat, a toy…it was so awful, and I’m sorry, but…”

‘‘You don’t have to be sorry.” Jo said gently, kissing her again until she relaxed into her arms.

‘‘Let’s have a nice cuddle instead, yeah?”

Bella nodded, letting herself be pulled down onto the bed against Jo’s side, relaxing as she peppered kisses all over her face.


	16. Switching Subs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, nipple-licking, dom/sub, collars

Anonymous asked: Harlee and mazlek (not quite sure how to spell it, sorry) switching subs for the night as part of a reward

Rami whimpered beautifully as Gwen pushed her fingers inside her, gently tugging on her collar with her other hand.

Bella was sitting on Jo’s lap, moaning and squirming as Jo kissed all over her plump breasts, sucking hickies into the creamy skin.

The girls had been contemplating switching partners for the night, and since both Bella and Rami had been such good girls, they decided to give them this as a reward.

“Is that good?” Gwen purred, hooking her fingers to massage Rami’s G-spot, making the shorter girl moan happily.

“Oh, she loves it.” Jo grinned, peeking over Bella’s shoulder.

“Look how her eyes are rolling back in her head.”

Bella whined as Jo didn’t give her any attention, and Jo laughed softly, hooking her finger under her collar to pull her into a kiss.

“Sorry, beautiful, I’m here.”

She sucked Bella’s nipple into her mouth, causing the blonde to moan happily and grin down against her thighs.

Gwen kept tugging on Rami’s collar as she fingered her, and Rami whined helplessly, fucking back on Gwen’s hand desperately.

Jo pushed her own fingers inside Bella, while never stopping to play with her nipples, and the blonde was panting now, desperate to come.

Rami went first, all but screaming as Gwen fucked her into her orgasm, and Bella followed soon after.

The subs returned to their doms, happily relaxing back in their arms.

Jo kissed all over Rami’s cheeks, making her giggle, while Gwen caressed Bella’s hair and murmured sweet nothings into her ears.


	17. Smart

Anonymous asked: Bella's intelligence really turns Jo on, like whenever they're in interviews and shes just so smart. It's also a good confidence booster for Bella cuz SHES NOT JUST A PRETTY FACE

Bella was always quite insecure about her brains, and honestly, Jo couldn’t understand why.

Bella would always duck her head shyly and say that she wasn’t all that smart, but that was not the truth.

At all.

In fact, Bella was easily the smartest person Jo has ever met.

She always did a lot of research, and so she learned constantly, and Jo could swear she was getting smarter and smarter with each day.

It was… Kind of sexy in a way, if Jo wanted to be honest.

She could listen to Bella ramble on about whatever she was obsessed with right now, spitting out information after information, making Jo get dizzy.

Bella would go on long rants during interviews, and Jo couldn’t stop staring at her with heart eyes. That was her smart girlfriend right there!

And Jo always made sure to tell Bella how amazing she was.

“Have I told you you’re the smartest person in the whole world?” Jo sighed dreamily, kissing Bella’s knuckles after a particularly long interview which was mostly spent with Bella infodumping.

“Am I?” Bella blushed softly, and Jo nodded, kissing her on the lips.

“The absolute smartest.”

Bella always needed this reassurance, because sometimes she still thought she was just a dumb blonde.

Thankfully, Jo was always there to remind here how intelligent she was.

hardzello fem!borhap fem!queen


	18. Mario Kart Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

phoenixqueen07 asked: Hardzello smut where Bella eats Jo out while she’s playing Mario Kart?

Jo gripped the controller so hard she nearly snapped it in half, and Bella gave a low chuckle, right against her clit.

“Focus on the game, Jo.” Bella teased, giving Jo’s clit a long lick that made her twitch.

“It’s easy for you to say.” Jo moaned, desperately trying to keep her eyes on the racetrack.

Bella didn’t reply this time, but Jo could still feel her smirk against her heated parts.

Just when Jo thought she finally managed to concertrate on the game, Bella pushed her tongue inside her.

Jo tossed her head back with a whine, her thighs shaking around Bella’s head as she needily lifted her hips.

Bella pulled her tongue out to tease around her entrance with small kitten licks, looking up at Jo with dark, hungry eyes.

“You’re gonna lose this round.” Bella warned her, licking a long stripe across her folds before diving back in to pleasure her.

Honestly, Jo was almost past the point of caring about the damn Mario Kart: all she could think about was the feeling of Bella’s tongue giving her fantastic pleasure.

Bella pointed her tongue and slipped it back inside, fucking Jo with quick, harsh jabs, and Jo gritted her teeth, desperately trying not to fall apart.

Let’s just say, her car was definitely a little wobbly as she was nearing the edge, every jab of Bella’s tongue pushing her closer.

Bella suddenly pulled her tongue out and sucked her clit into her mouth, and that was enough for Jo: she came with a sob, crashing her car in the process.

Though honestly, she didn’t really give a damn about losing today.


	19. Shy Bella And Outgoing Jo

Anonymous asked: A really shy Bella and a really outgoing Jo. Opposites attract.

Bella was never really the type of person that would go out clubbing.

She was never a very outgoing person, in general.

So when she met Jo, she was pretty sure they wouldn’t work out.

Jo was very extroverted and bubbly, and she just couldn’t stay on her ass: she had to go out, all the damn time.

Bella was surprised to find that Jo didn’t mind her shyness at all.

Jo would never drag her out if Bella wasn’t feeling up for it: she was more than okay staying home with her girlfriend.

“You can go out, it’s okay.” Bella said softly, but Jo shook her head, kissing her forehead.

“No, it’s okay. I wanna stay with you.”

On other occassions, Bella all but pushed Jo out the door so she could have some fun.

“I’ll be good with my books.” Bella said with a smile.

“Go, and have fun. I’ll be alright.”

They were very different, but they worked out: Jo could pull Bella out of her shell if needed, and Bella could calm Jo down when she was floating away.

At the same time, they both managed to learn how to respect each other’s boundaries, and they made a really great team.


	20. Sleepy

Anonymous asked: Hardzello, with insomniac Bella who takes sleep meds and they make her sleepy at the most random times so she just end up cuddling and Bella falls asleep on Jo at the most random and inconvenient times.

Jo was in the middle of an important work call when Bella plopped down onto her lap, nearly knocking the phone out of her hand.

“Hey, careful.” Jo laughed, pulling the speaker away from her mouth.

She looked down at her girlfriend in her lap, and she felt her heart swell instantly.

Bella was already fast asleep, half-hanging off the bed and half-draped over Jo, sprawled out like the most adorable starfish.

She only recently started taking medication for insomnia, and their effect was pretty strong, causing Bella to get suddenly exhausted and just fall asleep right where she was.

This meant her passing out literally everywhere, mostly over Jo. She had to pull Bella out of the bathtub before because she fell asleep in there, and she once broke some dishes because Bella hugged her from behind while she was doing them, and dragged her down as she drifted off.

Jo smiled, carding her fingers through Bella’s soft hair. As long as her girlfriend had an easier time to fall asleep, she didn’t mind this at all.

Bella gave a soft snore, startling Jo’s manager on the other end of the phone, and Jo laughed softly.

“It’s okay. I’m right here, what were you saying?”

She couldn’t quite hear the answer over another snore Bella let out, but she just laughed.


	21. All Over The House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, vaginal fingering, strap-ons

Anonymous asked: Bella and Jo horny animals, and one day they fuck ALL over the house. The bathroom, kitchen, living room, you name it.

They had their day off, and they decided to make the most of it- and by that, they meant having sex literally everywhere in the house.

It started out as slow morning sex in the bedroom, Bella dipping under the covers and eating Jo out nice and slow, making her gasp and tremble, hands fisted in the sheets.

Then they migrated to the kitchen, where Jo bent Bella over the counter and fucked her so hard that her knees gave out from under her, and she would have fallen to the floor in a heap if it wasn’t for Jo holding her up.

“Still get strength for another round?” Jo teased, giving another thrust even though Bella has already came, making her whine as her oversensitive body tingled all over.

“Of course I do.” Bella breathed, wiping sweat off her brow.

Jo grinned and dragged her inside the bathroom to continue their little mission.

Bella sat Jo on the washing machine and fucked her there with a strap-on, making her eyes roll back in her head.

“I’ve always wanted to try it on the washing machine.” Jo moaned, wrapping her legs around Bella to pull her closer.

“Thank God for the day off.” Bella laughed, giving a thrust that made Jo cry out.

They tried the guest room too, of course- the bed was surprisingly comfortable there, anyways.

“Gwen and Rami better not find out what we do in the bed they use when they come over.” Jo laughed, twisting her wrist and making Bella see stars under her.

“I think they know.” Bella moaned, squeezing around Jo’s fingers desperately.

They did it on the couch, the rug in the living room in front of the tv, and on the balcony too- by the time they were done, they were both absolutely exhausted and satisfied.


	22. First Timer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Jo makes love to Bella for the first time?

Jo couldn’t help but shiver slightly at the breathless moan Bella let out when she slipped her fingers inside her, arching off the bed beautifully.

“Good?” Jo asked, experimentally moving her fingers, and Bella bit her lip, her skin turning a beautiful flushed pink.

“So very good.” She moaned, thrusting her hips back to meet Jo’s next thrust.

“I want you so much, Jo.”

Now that was like music to her ears: Jo swore under her breath softly, pushing in another finger and stretching them until Bella whimpered.

“Come here.” Bella whined, grabbing onto Jo’s hair and pulling her down into a kiss, panting into her mouth.

Jo could feel herself become ubearably wet at the feeling of Bella trembling beneath her, her hips thrusting forward constantly to fuck herself on her fingers.

She did that. It was her, that made Bella feel so good.

God, that was an amazing realization.

Jo hooked her fingers, grinning when she bumped into Bella’s G-spot. The blonde let out a quiet sob, raking her nails down Jo’s back.

“God, Jo, you’re so good…you’re making me feel so fucking good…”

Jo let out a soft groan at the praise, burying her face in Bella’s neck, nipping at the soft skin and marking her up.

Bella tightened around her fingers like a voice, then she came with a long moan, head tossed back to expose the long column of her neck.

She opened her eyes again and smiled up at Jo, her expression so utterly fucked-out that Jo couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Not bad for a first.” Bella mused, and Jo kissed her again, grinning against her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at bambirex,
> 
> Or 
> 
> bambirexwrites, where I take requests about fem!queen and fem!borhap, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :))


End file.
